Neon Lights
Neon Lights is a song recorded by American recording artist Demi Lovato, taken from her fourth studio album, DEMI (2013). It was released through Hollywood Records as the album's third single. The song was written by Lovato, Mario Marchetti, Tiffany Vartanyan, Ryan Tedder, and Noel Zancanella; the latter two also serve as the track's producers. Featuring elements of electropop and dance-pop music, as well as prominent EDM influences, "Neon Lights" covers new ground for Lovato sonically. The song inspired the name of Lovato's Neon Lights Tour. Background and compostion "Neon Lights" is a dance and an electropop song. In October 2013, Tedder explained his idea to produce the dance record, stating "That record, Neon Lights, we did intentionally because I wanted to. I heard it on friend's demo-reel and the next day I woke up and the melody was in my head, and I couldn't get it out of my head for two days, that's when I knew." Tedder also went on to compliment Lovato's vocals stating "She came in and just ripped it. She in pop music has one of the biggest ranges, possibly the highest full voice singer I've ever worked with. She can belt full voice like three octaves above middle C, it's just crazy, and with complete power and complete control. At the beginning she's singing the lowest note she's ever done and by the end she's going as high as she's ever gone." Tedder say the song was a "Fun dance record."According to Musicnotes.com, Lovato's vocals span from the low note of C♯3 and the high note of F ♯5. The song features EDM elements throughout. Release Lovato announced that the song would be the third single from Demi on September 27, 2013 by posting a short teaser video to her Facebook page featuring the words "Neon Lights" formed out of neon light tubes, with the background music being "Neon Lights". The words "SUNDAY 6 PM EST" appeared on screen just before it ended, suggesting the release of the music video or the new single. However, this was actually a reference to a live Facebook chat Lovato had with her fans on September 29, where she confirmed "Neon Lights" as the next single of Demi and also announced her associated tour of the same name in support of the album. Despite the announcement in September, the official release of the single was on November 19, with the music video being released two days later on November 21. Critical Reception The song received generally mixed reviews upon the release of Demi, with critics praising the song overall, but criticizing it's placement upon the album. Jason Lipshutz of Billboard called "Neon Lights" a "misguided dance stunt" and one of the risks Lovato took on Demi that didn't quite work out. He explained that the song "covers well-worn electro-pop territory" but doesn't do so quite as effectively as other similarly-styled singles, citing Rihanna's "We Found Love" as a superior dance hit. PopCrush editor Jessica Sager enjoyed the song in and of itself, but felt it was out of place on Demi and comes off as forced. Sam Lansky of Idolator also described "Neon Lights" as out of place, and called it a "by-the-numbers ... concession to pop-EDM trend-following" that failed to dazzle. Live Performances Lovato first performed the song on October 3, 2013 at The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. On October 7, 2013, she performed the song during her interview at The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Lovato also performed it during the results show of the third season of The X Factor. On December 31, 2013, Lovato performed it at ET Canada's New Year's Eve televised show. It was also a part of her setlist for the Neon Lights Tour, DEMI World Tour and Sex and Love Tour. She performed the song on Good Morning America on June 6, 2014. She performed the song in the UK during a Capital FM session on June 3, 2014. She also performed the song at a "Confident" promo show in São Paulo, Brazil on October 20, 2015 2013= Demi Lovato performing Neon Lights LIVE on Jay Leno! 2013! Demi Lovato performs 'Neon Lights' on The Ellen Show HD Demi Lovato is Live On Stage! - THE X FACTOR USA 2013 Demi_Lovato performs Neon Lights at ET Canada Special NYE. |-| 2014= Demi Lovato - Vevo Presents Neon Lights (Live from the Neon Lights Tour) Demi Lovato - Neon Lights │LIVE On GMA 2014│ Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Capital FM Session) Demi Lovato Neon Lights Live (Demi World Tour 2014) Demi lovato - Neon Lights - Belgium (Sex and Love Tour) |-| 2015= Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Demi Live in Brazil) Lyrics Music Video The music video was released on November 21, 2013. The video was directed by Ryan Pallotta, who previously worked with Lovato, who co-directed the music video for her previous single "Made in the USA". The video begins as Lovato emerging from a pool of water. In the next scene, Lovato performed the introduction of the song in a room wired with neon lights and another scene where Lovato is later shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers in a club. During the video, Lovato is wearing neon makeup and neon rain starts falling down. The scenes are shown repeatedly throughout the video. Demi Lovato - Neon Lights - Behind the Scenes Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Official Lyric Video) Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Cole Plante with Myon & Shane 54 Remix) (Official Video) Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Audio) Teasers Demi posted teaser #1, 2 and 3 from the music video on her YouTube account on November 18, 19 and 20 respectively. Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Official Video Teaser 1) Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Official Video Teaser 2) Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Official Video Teaser 3) Remixes There were 5 official remixes for the song, which were uploaded onto Lovato's VEVO channel. Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Betty Who Remix)(Audio)|''Betty Who Remix'' Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Belanger Remix) (Audio)|''Belanger Remix'' Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Jump Smokers Remix) (Audio)|''Jump Smokers Remix'' Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Tracy Young Remix) (Audio)|''Tracy Young Remix'' Neon Lights (Cole Plante with Myon & Shane 54 Remix) (Audio)|''Cole Plante with Myon & Shane 54 Remix'' Charts Category:DEMI songs Category:2013 songs Category:TMYLM World Tour